dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman 1984 rumors
Rumors about Wonder Woman 1984. Cast *Halle Berry will have a role.Gal Gadot wants Halle Berry as a love interest for ‘Wonder Woman 2’ *The studio will cast a big female lead to opposite Gal Gadot.Warner Bros. Looking To Cast Big Female Lead Opposite Gal Gadot In Wonder Woman 2 *'CONFIRMED:' Chris Pine will return as Steve Trevor.Wonder Woman 2 Set in 1980s, Chris Pine Returning? *Former Wonder Woman Lynda Carter will have a role.Lynda Carter to Cameo in ‘Wonder Woman 2?’ Yes, Please!‘Wonder Woman’ Lynda Carter: This Is My #MeToo StoryOriginal Wonder Woman Lynda Carter in Talks to Join Film Sequel *Geena Davis will have a role.Wonder Woman 2: Geena Davis wants in on the sequel *'DEBUNKED:' Sarah Paulson or Charlize Theron will play Cheetah.AMERICAN HORROR STORY Actress Sarah Paulson Fancies Playing Cheetah In WONDER WOMAN 2https://twitter.com/joshHsmith1991/status/943840116941971457 *'CONFIRMED:' A big name actress will portrayed Cheetah.EXCLUSIVE: WONDER WOMAN 2 Villain Revealed *'CONFIRMED:' Kristen Wiig will play Cheetah.Kristen Wiig Being Lassoed For Villain Role On ‘Wonder Woman 2’ *Riz Ahmed will have a role.Is ROGUE ONE & VENOM Actor Riz Ahmed Being Eyed For A Role In The WONDER WOMAN Sequel? *'DEBUNKED:' Pedro Pascal's role is Hades.EXCLUSIVE: Details On Pedro Pascal’s Character In ‘WONDER WOMAN 1984’ Characters *Jumpa the Kangaroo will appear.'Wonder Woman': Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, and Patty Jenkins on the Invisible Jet and Jumpa the Kangaroo *'CONFIRMED:' Cheetah will be the film's villain.Rumor: Wonder Woman 2 Interested In Cheetah & CirceWonder Woman 2’s Villain Needs To Be CheetahEXCLUSIVE: WONDER WOMAN 2 Villain Revealed *'DEBUNKED:' Circe will be the film's villain.Rumor: Wonder Woman 2 Interested In Cheetah & Circe *'DEBUNKED:' Genocide will be the film's villain.5 Reasons ‘Genocide’ Should Be The Villian In Wonder Woman 2 *'DEBUNKED:' Pedro Pascal's character of Rex is either be Rex Mason (who later becomes Metamorpho) or Rex Tyler (better known as Hourman).PEDRO PASCAL JOINS “WONDER WOMAN 2,” SO WHAT’S HIS ROLE, AND IS CHRIS PINE COMING BACK? *'CONFIRMED:' Pedro Pascal's role is Maxwell Lord. *Alexander Luthor, Sr. will appear. *Amanda Waller will appear. *Hades will appear.EXCLUSIVE: Details On Pedro Pascal’s Character In ‘WONDER WOMAN 1984’ *Veronica Cale will appear. *Donna Troy will appear. *Dr. Psycho will appear. Story *'DEBUNKED:' The sequel will take place in the present.The Complex Gender Politics of the 'Wonder Woman' Movie *It will take place in America. *'CONFIRMED:' The Invisible Jet will appear.'Wonder Woman': Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, and Patty Jenkins on the Invisible Jet and Jumpa the Kangaroo *Wonder Woman will run for president in the sequel.'Wonder Woman': Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, and Patty Jenkins on the Invisible Jet and Jumpa the Kangaroo *'CONFIRMED:' The film will set in the 1980s.Wonder Woman 2 Set in 1980s, Chris Pine Returning? *Diana will make a deal with Hades to bring Steve back from the dead.EXCLUSIVE: Details On Pedro Pascal’s Character In ‘WONDER WOMAN 1984’ Production *'CONFIRMED:' Patty Jenkins will return to direct. *'DEBUNKED:' This could be one of the films to be release either on February 14, 2020 or June 5, 2020.Warner Bros. Has Dated Two More UNTITLED DC FILMS For 2020 - Are CYBORG & GREEN LANTERN CORPS In Jeopardy? *'CONFIRMED:' The film will be called Wonder Woman 1984 References Category:Rumors Category:Wonder Woman 1984